


In the beginning

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Birth, Children, F/M, Family, Parents, Stillbirth, candle day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: The birth of Inquisitor Trevelyan, son of Lord Trevelyan of Ostwick.





	In the beginning

"Come on, why not?! And I am hot!" said Fagen smiling from ear to ear.   
Just some minutes later Fagen smiled again and whispered breathless: "This will be a boy! A little bro for Virgil! Holy Maker, this was damn good...."   
And a few weeks later, Valerie knew, she was pregnant again. She wrote letters to her siblings and relatives. Eloise, her sister was there when Valerie gave birth to her other children, so she promised to be there when the next Trevelyan will arrive. 

Valerie Trevelyan was a modest and silent noble woman. She was a supporting wife and caring mother.   
Fagen was a man of noble birth but sometimes awful verbal manners, it was part of his charme though. He became Bann of Ostwick and was a true Andrastrian.   
The Trevelyan's of Ostwick weren't a very wealthy family, but they had fantastic connections to higher places. And they had a lot of children and soon, they should be one person more!

Valerie's pregnancy was normal as ever. Their children Leah, Rheda, Fae and Virgil were happy kids - full of manners and love for the Maker, very religious and good educated.   
As soon as Lady Eloise Dubois-Bhradain arrived, they all knew, it shouldn't take too long to welcome the new sibling.   
Aunt Eloise was a cute Lady. She was married and was living in Orlais. All people in Orlais were very noble and well dressed and rich! Aunt Eloise was kind and played a lot with the children. Especially on the day when Valerie was in labor. 

It was the night from 3rd to 4th Wintermarch in the year 9:08 Dragon. Valerie was in a separated room, helping hands around her. From time to time her family were looking after mommy. She smiled and said everything is fine. When the hot phase started, Fagen and Eloise played with the kids to distract them and it worked well. Valerie's screams were so loud this time, that Eloise and her brother-in-law worried a little about it. But they didn't show it to the children. 

 

It had been a bitterly cold day and the night came faster than expected. Valerie had been in labor for a few hours now, nothing special, after 4 previous births. Everything went according to plan. At least it looked like this ....

Bann Trevelyan was glad, maybe the Maker had mercy and gave them a second and this time healthy son, after three little annoying girls. Even Virgil secretly hoped for a little brother - to impress and annoy. Often, the eldest son felt a bit alone with his dad among all the female members of the family, so a sassy little boy wouldn’t be that bad! And this wish should come true ... ..

Servants, healers and midwives scurried around and here and there, a scream echoed through the halls. Fagen Trevelyan was not the most brilliant father alive, but at every birth he was the one person who wanted to take care of the children. Little Leah was almost two years old and had cried herself to sleep, lying on a chaise longue in the large cozy family room, breathing quietly. Rheda was nearly four and was dozing next to her little sister. The almost 6 years old Fae was sitting next to her doll and tried to keep her eyes open. Virgil, a pale handsome 7-year-old, played chess with his father and did not seem tired. He was too focused on winning against his father again. Also in attendance was Valerie's sister, Lady Eloise Dubois-Bhradain. She sat in a chair by the fireplace and embroidered a few bibs with the family crest. She wanted to know what name they had chosen, there were some in the shortlist, but the decision had not fallen until this evening. She asked her brother-in-law about the possible boy and girl names. Fagen raised his eyes from the chessboard and answered her succinctly: “Child number five will definitely be a boy and is called Sieden - Over and Out!” He chuckled and she giggled softly so as not to wake the girls. Little Fae next to her doll said sweet and excited: “ Oh, it could also be a sister, daddy and how should we call her then??”   
“If this unlikely fact should happen” Bann Trevelyan said smiling “we will call her Soraya!” Then Virgil remembered something, he thought about before. He asked: “But what is your Plan C, Pa? What about the possibility of twins?”

Another scream and a loud knock on the door. The sleeping girls startled and Aunt Eloise tried to calm her little nieces. Fagen Trevelyan rose and hurried out. Virgil sat down with his sister Fae and said they should not be afraid, this is just the sign that they were soon seven happy people around the breakfast table. Fae smiled gratefully at her big brother.

Complications, screams, blood, panic. Everything possible was done and thanks to the Maker: Valerie survived!  
In agony and pain and after a stillbirth, a tiny but lively boy followed.  
They were two beautiful little boys as they lay side by side, looking as if they were just sleeping. But in just one of them, the small breast rose and fell.   
Valerie insisted on holding them both, her beloved twins: Sieden and ... .and ?! Fagen looked into his wife's exhausted, sad eyes and said gentle: “Let’s call our little sweetheart, David. This means ‘Beloved’ - yes, that should fit! Sieden and David.”

 

The first weeks weren’t easy, the burial of the own child is a nightmare! To make the siblings understand what happened and that the little brother is now with the Maker and is helping him. And David himself, he was often so quiet and breathed so shallow, that now and then they believed he was no longer alive. He was so small and looked so fragile, and after a few weeks the scholars and healers (which took care of it after each birth of a male Trevelyan) confirmed, the sad certainty: in David's blood, they found the same anomalies as those of his brother, his father, his grandfather and several uncles and nephews.

David was small, but tough, and after a few weeks he had grown properly, screaming and eating, sleeping and squeaking like a normal baby. Everything seemed good.   
But then, just before his first birthday, little David got shaken, he vomited blood and his temperature rose to life threatening!  
Medicine was mixed, calf rolls were put on the little one and they prayed day and night for the poor worm. The right dose was found quickly and thank the Maker, David took the medicine very well.  
Fagen and Valerie decided to honor the Maker. In honor of the rescue of the second child and in memory of the lost twin, instead of an ordinary birthday, a feast of light was celebrated. David didn’t celebrate birthdays, but every 4th of Wintermarch it was ‘Candle Day’ now! A day where they send prayers to the Maker, kept silent, and in loving memories of the lost twin. It was celebrated only in the closest family circle and as soon as David was a little older, he always had a wish free for something special.

That's how the first years flew by. The Trevelyan's five children were a colorful troupe, bright and smart, loud as their father and as polite as their mother. The boys went fishing with their father and the girls embroidered, drew and dried flowers. But the older they got, the more of their personal qualities crystallized.  
Virgil was an avid rhetorician, he spoke a few languages fluently and despite his youth, everyone could talk to him excellently - he made the house Trevelyan shine in all the glory and his father proud!

Fae was very similar to her mother - calm and thoughtful, restrained and loveable. If there was something to mend or sew, she was happy to help. Her father loved her and saw her already by the side of a neat, good-looking and rich nobleman!  
Rheda was very athletic and eager to be active, yet she often spent hours somewhere hidden and reading one book at a time. Sparkling swords and books about knights were especially interesting to her. She could not do anything with typical girl things.  
Leah was very friendly and often very emotional. She laughed heartily and wept aloud when she felt like it. And she loved to sing and honor the Maker with prayer and piety! Her parents saw a blessed future for her youngest daughter.  
David the ‘little lump’, his sister Rheda lovingly called him, was a dreamer. He was a calm but also very 'cosmopolitan’ child. He loved animals and nature. Singing and prayer. The wind and rain. And most of all his family and books. He was able to read and write coherent texts at a very early age. He wrote his first poem when he was four - his mother was touched, his father was astonished.   
David loved the trips to the pond, his father was so completely different there - more natural and laid back. He loved to play chess, preferably with his brother - they let each other win by turns and they both knew it! He sketched ideas for his sister Fae, which she immediately implemented in embroidery then. He hid for hours with his sister Rheda in an old dusty library in the attic of the estate, because there were the most fantastic books! And how gladly little David stood hand in hand with his sister Leah in front of the parents and they sang cantatas and praises to the Maker. He had a very fine and pure voice as a little boy, which perfectly matched the crystal clear voice of his sister.  
What fun, what a carefree life. But David also knew other days, shaken by convulsions and unbearable pain, but the little rascal was tough and quickly got back on his short pudgy legs and climbed the trees like a squirrel.


End file.
